


Thank you for being a friend

by purple_phys



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Leia Princess of Alderaan-Claudia Gray, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, omg they're just friends, seasoned leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_phys/pseuds/purple_phys
Summary: Leia and Amilyn take a few minutes to catch up on the base on D'qar.





	Thank you for being a friend

Clinks of cups broke the still night air on D’qar. 

“Do you remember the time you tried to dye stripes in your hair for the apprentice legislature ball?” Leia chuckled.

“It was a special occasion! It would have been lovely, if the colors hadn’t run together!” Amilyn Holdo laughed.

The bottle of wine between the two was half-empty, but their spirits were full. The two were sitting on a blanket on top of one of their bunkers.

“You should talk! That ridiculous gown Two-vee picked for you was outlandish! The attendants were all blinded by the glint off the gold stones”

Leia smiled for her old Alderanian attendant droid. “She did love a good gown”. It felt good to think back about Alderaan, though it felt like several lifetimes ago.

“You ever wonder what life would have been, you know, without the war?” Amilyn asked.

“If only it hadn’t been needed, you mean?”

“Of course, if the republic politicians had worked better. Like if we’d been in charge.” She raised her eyebrows and grinned at Leia.

“Ah, if only…” Leia took a large swig from her glass and set it down resolutely on the table. “We’d have done a kriffing good job. Some of those stuffy senators needed a good dressing down.”

“I would have personally taken care of a few”

“You’d also have done an undressing of a few…” she smirked.

“Hey now, I was a free spirit!” Amilyn shrieked defensively. “Those were different days”

They sighed in unison.

“You heard from the old ball ‘n’ chain lately?” Amilyn asked.

“No. But no reports of his arrest yet, so I guess he’s doing ok” Leia snorted.

“A scoundrel as always. He could at least visit every now and then.”

“Yeah, but then he’d have to run away again. And as much as I love to watch the man leave…”

The pair erupted in laughter as one of the fleet’s ships landed, with the accompanying din.

“We have enough to worry about here.” Leia suddenly sounded weary.

The sounds of the night took over. The crews headed inside. All the insects on D’Qar played their nightly symphony, and the pair took in the welcome quiet. 

“Who’d have ever thought we’d be sitting here together at this age, hiding out from the next big bad guys?” Amilyn asked.

“Who’d have thought we’d survive the last war, to get this old?” Leia mused.

“Point, absolutely. But we’re not old. We’re seasoned leaders”

“I don’t feel like we’re getting old. But the new recruits sure look younger and younger.”

“What a time to come of age. Just like we had to” Amilyn said.

“The kids have everything they need. And the force is with them” Leia spoke assuredly. “And besides, they have us seasoned leaders to help” she mocked. Amilyn laughed and clapped her on the shoulder.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“What are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Leia and Amilyn as friends. I wish we'd gotten to see more of them together. I imagine moments like this happening between them.


End file.
